Di Balik Jeruji Besi
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. Ia mengerti. Ia paham. Keadaan ini membuatnya kehilangan segala harapan dan mimpinya. Tapi akankah kedatangan pria itu mengubah jalan pikirannya? Bisakah sang pria membuatnya tersenyum lagi di balik jeruji besi yang telah menemaninya selama belasan tahun? "Terima kasih... Laxus." OOC.


_**Di Balik Jeruji Besi © **_**Ryuku S. A .J**

_**Fairy Tail © **_**Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kau sadar,<em>

_Bahwa kebenaran telah menyakitimu,_

_Ketika kau sadar,_

_Bahwa kebohongan telah mencuri segalanya,_

_Ketika kau sadar,_

_Bahwa kepercayaan telah membuatmu masuk ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam_

* * *

><p><em>"Bunuh dia!"<em>

_"Bakar!"_

_"Wanita iblis!"_

_"Bawa dia pergi dari sini!"_

_"Dasar monster!"_

_"Menjijikkan!"_

Bayang-bayang kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu membuat seorang wanita muda terperanjat bangun dari tidurnya. Peluh mengalir deras dari sudut dahinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika ia menyadari bahwa bunga tidur yang ia dapatkan malam ini tak begitu indah.

Membuat dirinya kembali masuk dalam putaran waktu yang menyakitkan dan begitu menyiksa batinnya. Dia mengusap pelan bulir-bulir keringatnya yang mengalir. Tapi ternyata tak hanya keringat. Air matanya pun jatuh secara perlahan.

Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya kan? Apalagi bila masa lalu itu adalah hal yang merusak hidup dan membuat seorang insan kehilangan semua mimpi dan harapannya. Masa lalu akan terus membuat kita mengingat betapa kejamnya hidup yang pernah kita alami. Bahkan akan membuat kita tak ingin lagi melanjutkan hidup.

Sama halnya seperti yang dipikirkan oleh wanita muda tersebut. Setitik noda yang ia buat kala itu telah membuat hidupnya hancur. Noda yang menyebar dengan cepat bagaikan virus mematikan. Ya. Mematikan hidupnya secara tragis.

Terjebak dalam alunan yang mematikan. Hidup di bui bukanlah impiannya. Tapi apalah daya ketika tuntutan dari beribu manusia menginginkan hal tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menolak. Dia hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya. Betapa ingin sekali ia berteriak waktu itu. Namun, satu suara tidak akan bisa memenangkan apapun.

Warga desa mengira ia adalah anak iblis akibat perubahan dari tangan dan sebagian wajahnya. Bersisik, berair dan menyeramkan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berteriak dan melemparinya dengan batu kala itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Mirajane sudah bisa mengatur hal tersebut. Ia bisa mengendalikan 'kekuatan' yang ia miliki meskipun sekarang hal itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Ia telah di asingkan selama belasan tahun. Ia tak akan bisa memperbaiki apapun.

_Prang!_

Ia terperanjat sekali lagi ketika petugas lapas secara mendadak melemparkan sarapan paginya di atas piring alumunium ke dalam selnya. Wanita itu yakin sekali bahwa makanan-makanan tersebut sangat lezat jika saja sang petugas menaruhnya dengan baik, ia berharap demikian tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, harapan itu terdengar sangat egois.

Wanita itu menyeret tubuhnya secara perlahan mendekati makanan-makanan yang telah bersatu dengan lantai yang kotor. Tangannya yang kurus meraih satu persatu makanan tersebut, membersihkannya dari pasir-pasir dan memakannya secara pelan-pelan. Rambut putih panjangnya yang kusut menutupi sebagian matanya yang lebam akibat tangisan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar derap kaki mendekat ke arah selnya. Ia mendongak sedikit, mencoba mengintip dari bola matanya yang makin menyipit hari demi hari. Ia ingin melihat siapa yang telah mendaratkan telapak kakinya di depan sel abadi miliknya.

Wanita itu mengabaikan si pengunjung. Ia kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Tidak mau memberi satu kedipan mata pun terhadap sesosok pria yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

_"Mirajane Strauss."_

Terbongkarlah kedok wanita itu. Suara berat yang menyebut namanya membuat Mirajane, sang narapidana menjatuhkan sarapan paginya. Ia kembali menyeret tubuhnya yang kurus, menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding batu yang lembab. Rambut putihnya yang sekarang tak lagi menawan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Melihat pergerakan Mirajane yang malah menjauh, pria itu berjongkok. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada jeruji besi yang dingin, menghela nafas panjang.

_"Tidakkah kau ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini?"_

Tak terdengar sahutan dari Mirajane. Wanita itu hanya diam membisu tetapi sang pria tahu. Bola mata biru itu meliriknya dari kejauhan. Melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti secara diam-diam.

_"Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu disini?"_

Pertanyaan lain. Kali ini Mirajane memutar kepalanya, mengarahkan salah matu bola matanya kepada pria tersebut. Terlihat bingung tapi penasaran. Berat baginya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun setelah sekian lama tak berbicara dengan siapapun.

_"Aku…"_

Ah. Nada indah itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Mirajane menyeret tubuhnya kembali mendekati pria tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam erat jeruji besi tersebut, melemparkan sorot mata penuh harapan kepada sosok pria yang mengunjunginya pagi ini. Air matanya berlinang lagi.

_"Apa kau masih punya harapan?"_

Harapan? Kalau boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada. Hari dimana ia ditangkap adalah hari dimana semua keluarganya dibunuh dengan keji oleh warga yang mendiami desa yang sama dengan desa tempat ia tinggal. Mirajane tak memiliki siapapun bila ia keluar dari tempat ini.

Untuk apa bebas ketika tak ada satupun orang yang menanti di rumah? Atau teman? Teman? Mirajane muak dengan kata itu. Semua teman-temannya hanyalah ulat yang menggerogoti hidupnya. Setelah Mirajane di tangkap dan di asingkan, tak ada satupun teman yang datang menengoknya. Bagi Mirajane, teman adalah hal yang tak patut dipertahankan. Apalagi jika mereka hanya ingin senangnya saja. Ketika kau jatuh terpuruk, tak akan ada satupun yang menolongmu berdiri. Mereka hanya berdiri dibelakangmu dan menghinamu secara brutal. Itulah teman. Definisi yang indah dari seorang Mirajane Strauss.

_"Apa kau mendengarku?"_

Mirajane tersentak. Ia terlalu banyak mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam sampai-sampai ia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari pria di hadapannya. Tangannya yang kekar menyentuh dagu yang rapuh miliknya. Mirajane bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan itu walaupun terselemuti oleh sarung tangan. Kilatan lampu yang remang-remang juga menggambarkan betapa tampannya sosok yang datang ini.

Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik. Matanya yang tajam dan indah. Dagunya yang kokoh serta struktur tubuh yang mempesona membuat Mirajane hanyut dalam pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam tentara dengan banyaknya atribut yang terpasang di pakaiannya. Siapakah dia?

_"Dilihat dari caramu memandangku, aku rasa kau sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk keluar dari sini. 15 tahun huh? Sungguh menyita waktu."_

Sang pria memindahkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Mirajane sekilas. Mirajane dapat melihat senyuman kecil yang tergambar di wajah pria tersebut. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya, betapa senangnya ia bisa merasakan hal ini lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Mirajane tersenyum. Senyum bahagia.

_"Tersenyumlah sesering mungkin, Mirajane."_

Pria itu berdiri. Mirajane pun melakukan hal yang sama.

_"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi secepatnya. Setelah semua ini berakhir. Kau tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tapi… aku ingin kau duduk disini dan menungguku."_

Ucapan terakhir dari sang pria sebelum ia melangkah pergi. Mirajane tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menggenggam jeruji besi itu dengan erat.

_"Tunggu! Siapa— siapa namamu?"_

Si pria menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak menoleh, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

_"Laxus."_

Dan Laxus pun meninggalkan Mirajane dalam kesendirian. Tapi kali ini Mirajane tak merasa sendirian lagi. Ia merasa di hargai. Ia merasa di cintai. Ia senang masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Walaupun pertemuannya dengan Laxus sangat singkat, walaupun mereka tidak berbicara panjang lebar tetapi cukup membuat hati dan perasaan Mirajane hangat seperti dulu.

Dan seperti yang Laxus minta, Mirajane tentu akan menunggunya. Entah kapan pemuda itu akan datang tapi kini hari-hari yang penuh dengan tangisan akan berubah menjadi hari-hari penuh senyuman dan harapan. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan Laxus kembali.

_"Terima kasih… Laxus."_

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kau sadar,<em>

_Bahwa masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih menderita darimu,_

_Ketika kau sadar,_

_Bahwa cinta telah merubah segalanya,_

_Ketika kau sadar,_

_Bahwa kasih sayang adalah hal terindah yang pernah kau dapatkan_

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Story<strong>


End file.
